


Very Lucky

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Slapping, Dirty Talk, Dom Mick, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Impact Play, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sadist Mick, Spanking, Sub Ray, masochist Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 5 Sadism/Masochism  + Day 22 Impact Play + Day 16 Nipple Play.





	Very Lucky

“So this is what you’ve been hiding then?” Mick’s voice was rough as he drank in the sight of the bruises that were scattered across Ray’s body. Ray jolted in surprise and held his shirt to his chest as he whirled around to look at Mick wide-eyed. 

“Hiding?” Ray squeaked before clearing his throat as Mick stepped further into his room, the door sliding shut. 

“No judgment haircut, I know what causes those kinds of bruises. So secret masochist then?” Mick reached forward to trace the fingerprint sized bruises on Ray’s hips that disappeared down beneath his boxers.

“Not a secret anymore then and only when I can manage it.” Ray’s cheeks were inflamed but he wasn’t shying away from Mick’s touches. 

“Who do you let touch you like this, bring you the pain you want?” Mick inquired.

“A Dom in a club I go to. We don’t sleep together we just use each other as an outlet for these sides of us.” Ray answered, wetting his lips as he watched Mick. 

“You need this don’t you?” Mick observed as he cupped Ray’s chin with one hand and dug his fingers into the bruise on Ray’s right hip and watched as Ray’s eyes went dark and a small whimper escaped his lips. 

“Yes, I do, fuck I need it,” Ray whined out, eyes fluttering at the rough grip on his skin and he admitted he had thought about Mick using him like this and it set him on fire. 

“We’ll work something out, if anyone is going to hurt you in any way again haircut it will be me. You’re lucky I’m a well versed Sadistic Dom.” Mick whispered the last bit in Ray’s ear and smiled when Ray sagged against him. 

“Very lucky.” Ray agreed breathlessly. 

~~/~~

“You will check in with me whenever I ask, that is why I left you ungagged and if you feel even a bit off you say Red and we stop am I understood?” Mick was standing over Ray, the lean man naked and kneeling at Mick’s booted feet. 

“Yes Sir, the same goes for you,” Ray said firmly and was rewarded with a pat to the cheek and a quirk of his lips from Mick. 

“From now on don’t speak unless spoken to, understood?” Mick gripped Ray’s chin and tipped his head up harshly.

“Yes Sir,” Ray whispered and was rewarded with a pat to his cheek. 

“Now let’s have some fun,” Mick grinned as he reached down and tangled his fingers in Ray’s hair, using the hold there to pull Ray up onto his feet. Ray let out a breathless gasp at the sting from his scalp and the way he was forced to bend over and shuffled to wherever Mick directed him. 

Ray let out another noise when he was roughly tossed onto the bed before he was yanked down so his feet touched the floor and a sharp pain emitted from his ass accompanying the sound of flesh against flesh. Ray yelped as Mick spanked his ass hard and without pause, his hand firm and steady. Ray clutched at the sheets below him on the bed as he gasped and whined as he pushed his ass up to meet Mick’s hits. 

“Pathetic really, look at how hard you are just from a bit of light spanking,” Mick commented as he noticed Ray’s pre-cum staining the bed sheet as Mick gave Ray’s pale ass numerous red handprints. 

Ray bit his lip to stop himself from speaking as he buried his face into the bed below him, knowing Mick was excited about the talking aspect of the night and the way Ray liked to be talked to during the scene. 

“Maybe I should see if you like it when I hit something else, I bet you will love it.” Mick decided as he gave one final hard smack across Ray’s ass, watching as the red colored globes bounced before he pushed Ray’s legs up onto the bed. Ray was officially ass up and face down on the bed, totally exposed for whatever Mick wanted to do next. 

“Color?” Mick demanded sharply before taking the next step.

“Green Sir, so green.” Ray wet his lips, he was in love with the heat he could feel radiating from his spanked ass. 

Ray let out a cry, eyes shooting open when Mick’s hand came down on his cock in a hard smack. They had talked about this before but it had surprised Ray and god it felt amazing. Mick noticed the reaction and how Ray instantly relaxed and spread his legs wider as a go ahead. 

Mick brought his hand down and across Ray’s cock, it swayed with the hit but was growing harder with each passing second as Ray cried out and wiggled in place on the bed. Mick slapped Ray’s cock once more before stepping back to look at the way Ray looked, his skin tinted red and body trembling with arousal as Ray gasped for breath. 

“Getting off on having your cock slapped, fuck you are pathetic.” Mick sneered as he palmed his own arousal that was fighting against the fly of his jeans. He picked up a long silver chain that had nipple clamps dangling from the ends from the table beside him. 

“Hands on the headboard and don’t even think about moving an inch until I say.” Mick swatted Ray’s ass and watched as the other man crawled up the bed and balanced himself on his knees while gripping the railing of the headboard, not once looking at Mick to question. 

“Such an obedient little slut.” Mick crooned as he stood next to the bed, reaching down and he roughly pinched Ray’s right nipple. Ray exhaled loudly, eyes dark and glassy already as he let his head loll to the side as Mick fastened one of the nipple clamps to the erect nub. Ray watched as Mick twisted the silver chain through one of the rods of the headboard before attaching the other clamp to Ray’s free nipple. 

Ray keened and arched his back when Mick yanked on the small length of chain that wasn’t tangled around the steel rod. 

“Color?” Mick asked curiously as he flicked the chain earning a whimper.

“Green Sir, more please.” Ray managed to get out, head spinning with his body’s pain and pleasure. 

“Good, now if you don’t move then you won’t feel that again. So if I were you I would try hard not to move.” Mick patted Ray’s cheek none too gently before moving out of Ray’s line of sight. 

“Now I’m going to fuck you hard and fast, using you for my own pleasure and nothing more.” Mick’s breath was hot against Ray’s neck sending shivers over his body as he curled his fingers tighter around the headboard. He had been adamant that Mick fuck him tonight, he wanted the other man since he met him and he needed it. 

Mick unzipped his pants, hissing when his cock sprang free and let out a bead of pre-cum since the pressure was gone. He grabbed the lube and made sure every inch of his cock was covered in the lube before he squirted it over Ray’s hole, chuckling when Ray let out a small yelp at the cool touch of the lube. 

“Quiet, now be good and take every inch of my cock.” Mick settled behind Ray and grabbed Ray’s heated and red stained ass cheeks, prying them apart and he guided the head of his cock until he was pressing into Ray’s tight hole. Ray let out a low groan as he kept still and shuddered as he felt every inch of Mick’s length enter him slowly until the older man’s balls settled against his stinging ass. 

Ray panted as he hung his head down and found himself staring at the way his nipples were red and pulled taut from his chest thanks to the nipple clamps. 

“You feel so fucking good around my cock.” Mick panted out as he curled his hand around Ray’s throat, forcing his head up and back against Mick’s shoulder. The action tugging on the chain and the nipple clamps making Ray keen and eyes roll up into his head. Ray let out a moan when Mick slapped his cheek, not hard enough to leave a mark but just hard enough to make another bolt of pleasure jolt over his body. 

“Eyes open, I want you to watch your cock as I fuck you. Want you to see yourself come just from my cock pounding your ass.” Mick bit at Ray’s earlobe, tugging at the flesh making Ray shudder slightly. He opened his eyes and tipped his head down to look at his abused nipples and his own erect and dripping cock that was standing against his stomach. 

Mick tightened his grip on Ray’s hips and started to fuck into Ray harder and faster than he usually would, his balls smacking against the curve of the other’s ass. Grunts and groans filled the room as skin slapped against skin and Ray whined and keened as his nipples were relentlessly tugged and pulled at thanks to the nipple clamps. 

Ray let out a helpless cry of Mick’s name when the man’s hand smacked his cock hard, harder than before just as he slammed himself deep inside of Ray’s body. Ray let out a scream as his vision blacked out as his orgasm was ripped out of him. 

Ray came back to his senses, his whole body stinging and throbbing in all the best ways. He was wrapped up in a fluffy blanket and head pillowed on Mick’s chest, Mick’s fingers rubbing his arms absently. The fabric rubbed against his still hard nipples, his sensitive but still soft cock, and his pulsing ass but it just made Ray sigh and nuzzle Mick’s chest. 

“How do you feel haircut?” Mick’s voice was soft and tender. 

“Soooo gooooddd,” Ray slurred as he closed his eyes, content to savor the feelings from his aching and tired body. 

“Good haircut, you were so good for me.” Mick murmured and Ray just smiled lazily as he slipped back into that place inside of himself that he had finally achieved in that scene and was pleased when Mick let him float there.


End file.
